


The One You Left Behind

by IllusionEvenstar, LeSeineVirus



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fatherhood, M/M, Motherhood, Multi, Other, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many new adventures for Ozzy and Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> RP IllusionEvenstar n I did turned fic

Osmosis Ozzy Jones was staring outside the window with a far-away gaze, his mind wandering elsewhere. He had been distracted lately.

"Ozzy?"

Ozzy turned to his partner, a cold pill by the name Drixenol or Drix as he was known. Mm? Huh? Yeah, wassup, Drix?

"Are you feeling okay?" asked the cold pill.

"Uh, yeah, I'm cool," he blushed Why d'ya ask?

"You've just been staring into space alot lately," Drix pointed out.

"Have I? Oh, well, I just got a lot in my mind, ya know," he commented "What with Leah and all."

"How is it going between you two?"

"Oh, fine, I guess," he sighed "Now that Mayor Phlegmming is no longer in the office and Tom Colonic taking over, she's lovin' her job. She's a little bit busier to date, but I'm cool."

"Being the mayor's aid is a big job," stated Drix, looking through a few case files.

"Mmhmm," replied the cell as he returned to staring out the window again.

Drix looked at his partner and sighed then went back to work.

Ozzy remembers far back when he was still investigating the Thrax case, one night at his apartment.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_The City was quiet as the night started to fall._

_Ozzy was sitting in his apartment, scanning through the files given by the Chief. The Thrax case was getting more and more complicated and it wasn't helping that he was having a massive body ache after the nose dam incident. A soft knock was heard at the door._

_" Now who could that be at this time of the hour?" he wondered as he went to answer the door.  
"Leah, I hope" He opened the door and saw Drix standing there._

_"Oh hey, Drix. It's you, "said Ozzy, sounding a little disappointed. Wassup?_

_"Just come to see how the case is going."_

_"The usual," was the reply. "Got the headaches going through all the files but getting nowhere near the culprit and the mastermind of the nose dam wrecker."_

_"How are we ever going to catch this virus?" he asked_

_"Beats me," shrugged Ozzy "We also are nowhere near understanding the meaning of 'El Rojo' that little weird parasite was babbling about either."_

_"I mean, I know it's translated as 'Red Death' or something, but what's it gotta do with our case?" wondered Oz._

_"Sounds like this virus is lethal one," Drix pointed out._

_I know, groaned Ozzy as he collapsed on the soaf. What I'd give to have some sort of clue right now_

_"What kind?" ask Drix_

_"I dunno. Any kind. Anything that would solve this case," sighed Ozzy_

_"Whatever or whoever it is we'll catch them,"_

_"Yeah...Well, I gotta go out and get something to drink. You wanna come along?" asked Oz._

_"No thank you Ozzy", replied the pill, shaking his head. "I need to finish this."_

_"K, well, there's my spare keys under the mat. Lock up when you leave. I might be out quite long", Ozzy calls out before leave._

_"Alright," answers Drix before he continues._

_Ozzy goes to the nearby coffee shop to get something to drink. While he waits for his order, he noticed someone from afar in a black trench coat and long flowing purple dreadlocks. The virus drums his claws as he drinks his coffee._

_Ozzy didn't know why, but something inside him told him that he had to talk to this person. After getting his order, he moved up to the stranger's seat._

_"Um, hey there," he greeted._

_Thrax looked at him, recognizing him as the cell from the dam but kept quiet._

_"Yes?"_

_" I, uh, I know this sounds corny but...you new around here? Haven't seen you before"_

_"What's it to ya baby?" asked the older male._

_"Well...Nothing, it's just that I've more or less know everyone around n you seem to be someone outta town."_

_Thrax lowered his sunglasses revealing his yellow eyes. Ozzy shudders a little at upon seeing his eyes, his face gaining temperature_ "Damn, he's hot...Wait, wait, wait! What the hell am I thinking?!"

_"Answer my question."_

_"Like I said, I've more or less know everyone around n you seem to be someone outta town. I'm just curious, is all," stuttered the young cell._

_Thrax snorted then looked Ozzy over. Ozzy was a little weirded out at Thrax checking him out._

_"W-What?"_

_"Never seen such a specimen in a cell," purred the virus._

_"Ain't just a cell, my friend. I'm the perfect crime fighter. Osmosis Jones from the FPD Special Unit, at your service, Ozzy boastfully introduced himself._

"This one has a slight ego," _thought Thrax_

_"So, uh, what brings you here to Downtown Frank?"_

_"What business is it of yours?" came the reply._

_"Just curious," answered Ozzy as he shrugged. "Maybe coz I wanna know if you're free or anything....Wait a goddamn minute! What am I thinking?!"_

_Thrax snorts drinking down his coffee._

"Damn, why do I keep thinking that he's hot?? My heart clenches like a crushing schoolgirl every time he looks at me. I never felt like this with Leah before...Could I really be a fag...?" _thought Ozzy as he tried to make sense of the matter._

"Should I do this? We've only just met but...Damn I've never done this before...Oh, fuck it! Just do it!" _Ozzy shouted mentally to himself. "So, uh, are you free or anything?" You liar! You've never ever done it before!"_

_Thrax choked on his coffee. "What?"_

_"Are you, you know, available? asked Ozzy "My place is just nearby and...well, if you're OK with being with male cells"_

_Thrax gave him a questionable look._

_"I dunno why, but, I find you kinda cute and all, but if male cells not your thing," then he stated, getting ready to leave._

_Thrax suddenly grabbed his wrist. Ozzy stops at his tracks, gazing at Thrax's eyes, waiting for a reaction._

_"A chance," answered Thrax "I prefer cells, male or female, any way."_

_"Then it's settled then. So...your place or mine?" Ozzy calmly asked._

_"I'm only passin' through", said the virus._

_"Then it's my place," stated Oz as he gets up and gestured suggestively. "Shall we?"_

_Thrax paid the clerk and fallowed Ozzy out._

_Ozzy leads Thrax to his place. Unlocks the door and sees that Drix has already left. Invites Thrax into his apartment. Thrax looks around in slight disgust of the place._

_"Want something to drink?" asked Ozzy._

_"No thank you," answered Thrax as he looked round._

_Ozzy scratch an non-existent itch. "Well, to be honest, I haven't done this...much, so...I won't mind you making the first move"_

_Thrax hid a devilish smirk, "Desperate to get laid baby?"_

_Ozzy tentatively leans over to kiss Thrax. Thrax's eyes widen._

_"Well, I've offered. Come and get me," purred Ozzy, leaning a little closer. Thrax's eyes flashed yellow then shoved Ozzy on the bed._

_"Woah!" he cried as was taken by surprise as he fell onto the bed with a thump before Thrax tore Ozzy's clothes off._

_"H-Hey! Those were my best clothes!" he protested as his heart thumping wildly, nervous abut what's to come. Thrax removed his own then pinned Ozzy._

_"T-Take it easy...I haven't done it...err...for a long time," but thinks to himself_ "You liar! You've never ever done it before!"

_"I know a first when I smell one," he smirked as he slips inside Ozzy. "This won't take long". He trusted deep inside the cell._

_Ozzy bit his lip as he felt himself being entered, trying to keep himself from moaning at the feeling. Thrax hissed and thrusted._

_Ozzy tries as he might, he couldn't suppress his moans. Opened his mouth and let it all out as his insides was pleasurably assaulted. Thrax nipped his lovers neck, thrusting._

_Ozzy gasps as he broke free from Thrax's hold and gripped his shoulder, digging through. Thrax grabbed his hips and burrowed in deep._

_"Oh my Frank!!" he cried as his eyes widen as Thrax's member was deep enough to hit the spot. "F-Faster...Harder...!"_

_Thrax; smirked and gave it his all. Ozzy lets out moan after moan, feeling himself getting close to the edge as Thrax panted feeling himself coming closer._

_"I'm...I'm losing it," pants Ozzy._

"Nearly there." _thought Thrax through his panting as he felt his member began getting hot. Ozzys eyes widen at the heat within him.And the fuck. He slid on his jacket and took off. Ozzy chases after him, not caring whether he was leaking or not_

_"What the...?"_

_Thrax; cried out as he realized inside Ozzy. Ozzy then looses himself as well as he was filled with Thrax's warm seed. "Oh my Frank~!"_

_Thrax; pulled out once it's finished. Ozzy pants as he settled down the tremors._

_Thrax soon grabbed his clothes and slid them on not bothering to wash up._

_Ozzy gets up slowly as Thrax dressed._

_"Wh-Where will you be heading now?" he asked_

_" Just around thanks for the time baby," he said_ "And the fuck". _He slid on his jacket and took off. Ozzy chases after him, not caring whether he was leaking or not_

_"Will I see you again?_

_"Maybe," replied the virus as he headed out and disappeared into the shadows._

_Ozzy watches as he disappears, then leaned against the wall and sighs._

_"Damn, that was surely something…"_

**_*End Flashback*_ **

Ozzy broke out of his flashback when he felt someone touching his shoulder.

" Ozzy?"

Ozzy turned round to see his girlfriend Leah standing there. "Hey, baby. How's it hanging?" He gives the she-cell a peck on the cheek.

" Going well," smiled then gestured to him "What happened to you?"

" Nothing, babe. Nothing, really," he said "Just thinking about the Thrax case back then,"

" That was too close back then," sighed Leah

" Yeah, real close. I almost thought I was abut to lose it when Thrax strangled me with hypothalamus cord," stated Ozzy. Leah shivered, remembering the incident.

" Hey, everything's cool now, babe. I finally got you, Drix got a steady position in the PD. What more can I ask for, eh?" commented Ozzy.

" You're right," she smiled and kissed him. Ozzy kisses back, but not really into it.

" I'll see you soon Ozzy," she smiled and winked at him then walked off.

" C'ya babe" he said as he winks back and heads to his desk. "Babe... Hah, when was the last time I heard that…" he chuckles bitterly.

Unknown to him he was being watched from the shadows.


End file.
